Pablo/Images
The following is a collection of images featuring Pablo. For episode screenshots of the character, see this category. CGI images The Backyardigans Pablo Soccer Fútbol Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Gift Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Backpack Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Butterfly.png The Backyardigans Pablo I Love U Nickelodeon Nick Jr.png Pablo the Swift EPS Resized.png The Backyardigans Pablo Laughing Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Cross-Armed Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo and Tyrone Apples Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Characters Image.png The_Backyardigans_Uniqua_and_Pablo_Nickelodeon_Nick_Jr._Characters.png The Backyardigans Tyrone and Pablo Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo and Austin Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Characters Image.png 2D images The Backyardigans Pablo the Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character.png The Backyardigans 2004 Nickelodeon Pablo 2D.png The Backyardigans Pablo Running Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Jumping Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Sitting Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo in Star Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans - Pablo the Penguin Waving.png The_Backyardigans_Cowboy_Pablo.png The Backyardigans - Astronaut Pablo the Penguin.png The_Backyardigans_Super_Penguin_Flying_Nickelodeon_Character_Image.png The Backyardigans King Pablo.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! DJ Pablo.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! DJ Pablo 2.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! Pablo 1.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! DJ Pablo 3.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! DJ Pablo 4.png The Backyardigans Beach Bonanza Pablo.png The Backyardigans Beach Bonanza Pablo Surfing.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo on Rollerblades.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo on Bicycle.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo Holding Skateboard.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 1.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 2.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 3.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 4.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 5.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 6.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo Holding Skateboard.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo on Rollerblades.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo on Bicycle.png BackyardiBabies Baby Pablo 1.png BackyardiBabies Baby Pablo 2.png The Backyardigans BackyardiBabies Baby Pablo with Block.png The Backyardigans - Pirate Austin and Superhero Pablo.png The_Backyardigans_Dragon_2-D.png The Backyardigans Beach Bonanza Characters Cast.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Uniqua and Pablo.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo and Tyrone on Skate Ramp.png The Backyardigans Pablo Name.png The Backyardigans Pablo Character Construction Guide.png|2D construction guide The Backyardigans Pablo 2D Facial Expressions.png|Facial expressions The Backyardigans Pablo Illustrated Turnaround.png|Illustrated turnaround The Backyardigans Pablo 3D Reference Front.png|3D construction guide (front) The Backyardigans Pablo 3D Reference Side and Back.png|3D construction guide (side/back) The Backyardigans Robot Rampage Animation.png|Incomplete animation render for "Robot Rampage: Part 2" The Backyardigans Dragon Express Draft Render.png|Incomplete animation render for "Dragon Express" The Backyardigans Break Out! Draft Render.png|Incomplete animation render for "Break Out!" The Backyardigans The Flipper! Draft Render 2.png|Incomplete animation render for "The Flipper!" The Backyardigans Elephant on the Run Animation.png|Incomplete animation render for "Elephant on the Run" The Backyardigans The Big Dipper Diner Animation 2.png|Incomplete animation render for "The Big Dipper Diner" The Backyardigans The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon Animation.png|Incomplete animation render for "The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon" The Backyardigans Pablo as Rescue Three Model Sheet.jpg|Rescue Three model sheet The Backyardigans Commander Pablo Model Sheet.jpg|Commander Pablo model sheet The Backyardigans Moose-ian Pablo Model Sheet.jpg|Moose-ian Pablo model sheet The Backyardigans King Pablo Model Sheet.jpg|King Pablo model sheet The Backyardigans Pablo as Zablo Model Sheet.jpg|Zablo model sheet The Backyardigans Pablo as Robin Hood Model Sheet.jpg|Robin Hood model sheet The Backyardigans Guard Pablo Model Sheet.jpg|Guard Pablo model sheet The Backyardigans Catch that Train! Storyboard-Previsualization Comparison 1.png|Storyboard and pre-visualized scene for "Catch that Train!" The Backyardigans 50 Foot Storyboard-Previsualization Comparison 2.png|Storyboard and pre-visualized scene for "Attack of the 50 Foot Worman" The Backyardigans Funnyman Boogeyman Storyboard-Previsualization Comparison 3.png|Storyboard and pre-visualized scene for "The Funnyman Boogeyman" The Backyardigans Follow the Feather Storyboard-Previsualization Comparison 1.png|Storyboard and pre-visualized scene for "Follow the Feather" Category:Image galleries Category:Character image galleries